True Love Can Conquer All
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Kasumi, Lisa's & the other girl's vacations on the island are interrupted by a betrayal Will Kasumi and Lisa's budding romance survive or end in tradgedy? Lisa/Kasumi, Lisa/Christie. Charcter Death
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Can Conquer All**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Dead Or Alive

Cast

Kasumi

Lisa

Hitomi

Christie

Tina Armstong

Leifang

Helena Douglas

Kokoro

Ayane

Hayate

_Summary: Kasumi, Lisa's & the other girl's vacations on the island are interrupted by a betrayal Will Kasumi and Lisa's budding romance survive or end in tradgedy? Lisa/Kasumi, Lisa/Christie. Charcter Death_

**Tradgedy/Romance**

**Rating (M)**

**Chapter 1**

**(Day 1)**

**07:00 AM**

**Kasumi and the other ladies that competed in the fourth Dead Or Alive martial arts tournament all stepped off the plane and onto the sandy beach of New Zack Island, Kokoro, the only newcomer to the island looked around in complete awe.**

**"Wow, this place is so beautiful." she said excitedly. "Sure is and I can't wait to start playing volleyball!" Tina shouted just as Lisa walked up to the eight women and welcomed them back to the island. Lisa gave Kokoro a tour while Kasumi and the others went and changed into their swimsuts, once Lisa finished the tour she and Kokoro returned to the group, also dressed in their swimsuts.**

**"Have you all decided on who you want to pair up with?" Lisa asked.**

**"I want Leifang as my partner!" Hitomi bellowed, which caused everyone to laugh. "I'll take Helena." Tina said. Ayane chose Kokoro, which left Lisa and Kasumi as the last team.**

**"Ok, but you can always change partners anytime if you want. Now, let's all have some F-U-N here in paradise." Lisa said.**

**2 hours later...**

**Kokoro and Ayane just finished beating Helena and Tina 10-8, Lisa went to the Accessory Shop and bought a pink rose for Kasumi and a pair of red sandals for herself. Lisa found Kasumi at the poolside playing a pool hopping game against Ayane, which the redhead won. Lisa clapped when Kasumi came over to the lounge chairs where Lisa was seated. "You're getting really good at that, Kasumi. I've got something for you." "Really?" Lisa hands her partner the pink wrapped box, Kasumi opened it and smiled.**

**"Oh Lisa, it's beautiful." Kasumi whispered as she picked up the rose and placed it in her hair. Lisa slid an arm around Kasumi and pulled her close. "Kasumi, I want to be with you and only you." Lisa confessed.**

**"Lisa, you don't want to be with someone like me-." Kasumi began, but was cut off by Lisa kissing**

**Kasumi, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Kasumi was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in her mouth.**

**She wondered when Lisa had slipped a mint into her mouth. "A little sneaky, eh?" Kasumi whispered, Lisa smiled and shook her head no before pushing Kasumi's back against the wall.**

**"I prefer "deceptive" Kasumi." Lisa whispered before she moved in for a second kiss, this time Lisa's kiss was a heated, demanding kiss that left Kasumi out of breath when she pulled back from Lisa.**

**Sometime later...**

**Kasumi and Lisa are walking together along the island's Private Beach, Lisa is wearing Cherry Blossom, a gift from Kasumi and Kasumi wore Venus. Kasumi grasped Lisa's left hand. "I'm really glad that I'm here with you, Kasumi." Lisa said as she gave Kasumi's hand a gentle squeeze. **

**"I feel the same way, Lisa." Kasumi replied. Tina and Ayane challenged Kasumi and Lisa to a game of volleyball on Nikki Beach just as the sun began to set. "I've sent some gifts to your suite, Kasumi. I hope you like them." "I know I will, Lisa." Kasumi said before she leaned in and kissed her ebony partner.**

**After losing to Ayane and Tina, Lisa and Kasumi return to their hotels, Kasumi finds two new swimsuit boxes sitting on the bed and a smaller box next to them. She opened the first swimsuit box, it was from Hitomi, Colt. Then Kasumi opened the second box it was Callope, from Lisa. Kasumi stripped down quickly removing Venus and putting it in the closet, then the redhead took a relaxing shower. Once Kasumi emerged from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel she put Callope on and looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, Lisa was going to have a pure fit when she saw Kasumi tommorrow.**

**Just then Kasumi heard a knock at her door, she walked over and opened the door and standing there dressed in Pansy was none other than Lisa, she was smiling wickedly at Kasumi.**

**"I knew that I made the right choice going with that suit." she said as she stepped into Kasumi's room and shut the door. **

**Lisa grabbed Kasumi and pinned her against the door and gazing lovingly into her lover's eyes.**

**"Kasumi, you're my girlfriend. I love you so much." Lisa said softly into Kasumi's right ear. **

**Kasumi nodded and closed her eyes, Lisa leaned forward and kissed Kasumi on the lips, Kasumi leaned back against the door and moaned softly, then Lisa pulled down Kasumi's bikini bottoms. **

**Then the brown haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Kasumi's thighs. Kasumi is stroking Lisa's hair.**

**"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!" moaned Kasumi.**

**Kasumi pulled Lisa to her feet, she then picked up her girlfriend and carried her over to the bed and laid the dark skinned woman down on the queen size bed. In no time Kasumi had removed Lisa's swimsuit, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Kasumi ran her tongue up and down Lisa's right leg while Lisa was fingering Kasumi's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.**

**"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD L-LISAAA! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!" screamed Kasumi as she arched her back and came all over Lisa's waist and crotch.**

**Lisa moaned deeply as she grasped Kasumi's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Lisa parted Kasumi's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Lisa flicked out her tongue and began teasing Kasumi's throbbing clit.**

**"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Kasumi." Lisa groaned.**

**Kasumi was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Lisa's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened - Kasumi's orgasm hit.**

**"OOOOHHH! L-LISA! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!"**

**Kasumi spewed her warm cum all over Lisa's face and chest, then Lisa rolled over beside Kasumi and Kasumi straddled Lisa and licked up all of her sweet cum off of her girlfriend's curvaceous body.**

**"Lisa, I love you so much, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Lisa smiled, she gave Kasumi another kiss. "Kasumi, you'll always have my heart, my love, and my promise that I'll always stay by your side my love." Lisa said and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.**

**(Day 2)**

**The next morning Lisa and Kasumi woke up in Kasumi's bed together. **

**Kasumi turned to her ebony goddess and smiled. "Let's take a shower and go find some food."**

**Lisa smirked. "Ok, so you can fuel up before we go at it again, eh?" "Yes." Kasumi said before she leaned over and gave Lisa a soft, passionate lingering kiss on the lips. **

**Lisa moaned into Kasumi's small mouth as she felt Kasumi's tongue enter her mouth. Kasumi slid her hands around Lisa's moist waist and pressed her body into Lisa's.**

**Lisa moaned and threw her legs around Kasumi's waist and started stroking her thighs, Kasumi was vibrating from her dark haired lover's sensual touch. Lisa's head was swimming as she laid back on the headboard of the bed, she arched her back when she felt Kasumi's gentle hands enter her folds.**

**"Ahhhhhhh!" Lisa screamed as she came on Kasumi's hand.**

**Then the two women climbed out of bed, showered and ate a light breakfast in the suite's kitchen.**

**Lisa put on Pansy after showering and eating the rest of the cherry pie she had left over that Kokoro had given her, then Lisa went back to the bed and kissed Kasumi gently on the cheek before she left. Lisa walked out to the Marina where Leifang, Hitomi, and Christie were waiting. "Hey, where's Kasumi?" Hitomi asked, Lisa smiled nervously and looked down. "She's still... sleeping." Lisa answered.**

**"Really? Imagine that." Christie said with a knowing smile, Leifang raised her eyebrows in surprise. Hitomi mouthed "Wow." "So... How about a race?" Lisa asked. "Sure, let's get to it." Leifang said.**

**Christie won the race with Lisa placing second. Afterwards Lisa went to the Accessory Shop where she bought a pink ribbon, a pink sports watch, and a black diver's watch. Lisa found Christie sitting at the poolside sunbathing.**

**"Hey Christie." Lisa said in greeting. "Hey." the British woman replied dryly. **

**"I've got a gift for you." Lisa hands Christie the box. "Thank you, Lisa." Christie said before opening the box, Christie's smile widened when she saw the black watch.**

**"Nice. Thank you again, Lisa." Christie said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Lisa and embraced her warmly. "How about you come up to my suite later on, and bring Kasumi along if you want. I don't mind sharing." Christie said wickedly. Lisa was shocked at Christie's boldness, Lisa knew that she loved Kasumi and would never purposely hurt Kasumi. "I'm sorry Christie, but I love Kasumi and I would never cheat on her." Lisa said with conviction. Christie leaned forward and kissed Lisa's right cheek lightly.**

**"Good to know, Lisa. I admire and respect both you and Kasumi. I would never try to come between the two of you." Christie said. Lisa nods just as she sees Kasumi, Kokoro, Helena and Tina coming towards her and Christie, Kasumi is wearing Jasper.**

**'Focus on Kasumi's face, Lisa, her face.' Lisa's brain screamed at her, Kasumi walked up to Lisa and hugged her tightly. "Hey you, I missed you when you weren't there when I woke up." Kasumi said as she pulled Lisa closer. "You looked so peaceful... not to mention adoable Kasumi, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Lisa explained. "I've got such a considerate girlfriend. Oh Lisa, I love you so much."**

**"And I love you, Kasumi." Lisa replied. Christie smiled as she watched Lisa and Kasumi, she was happy for them as was everyone there. Lisa looked around for Ayane, who wasn't around.**

**"Where's Ayane?" Lisa asked the others. "She left the island this mornin', said she had something important to take care of back home." Tina said, both Lisa and Kasumi nod their understanding.**

**"Hey Leifang, Hitomi care for a game?" Kasumi asked. "We're pretty beat Kasum, how about tommorrow?" Hitomi responded as Leifang wrapped an arm around her.**

**"Sure thing, Hitomi. We can wait." Kasumi said politely.**

**Lisa and Kasumi said their goodnights before going back to Kasumi's room at the Moonlight Reef, as soon as they were inside Kasumi's suite Lisa scooped Kasumi up in her arms and carried her over to the bed, after Lisa laid her red haired girlfriend down and stripped her of Jasper, Lisa took Pansy off before climbing onto the bed and on top of Kasumi. **

**"Are you ready, love?" Kasumi asked.**

**"Mmmmm ... yes, Kasumi." moaned Lisa.**

**Kasumi leaned closer to Lisa wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. She leaned in towards Lisa's left ear. **

**"I'm gonna show how much I love you." whispered Kasumi as she slid one of her hands down rubbing her girlfriend's outer folds of her lover's pussy. The other hand slowly slid up, squeezing Lisa's right breast. Lisa let out a sigh of pleasure.**

**"Oh, you're wet ... so wet, baby." Kasumi whispered, a lustful smirk on her face. "You want me as much as I want you."**

**"Y-yes! Oh Kasumi, make love to me!" Lisa wailed.**

**Kasumi happily obliged her ebony lover, starting with licking Lisa's neck while pulling her even closer. She then started to rub Lisa's clit as she continued to twist her nipples. Lisa's cunt started to become wet.**

**Lisa felt Kasumi's nipples become erect as they pressed against hers, as Kasumi started to rub her clit. Images of Kasumi flashed into Lisa's head. Lisa moaned as Kasumi used her other hand to squeeze her other breast. Her breath deepened as she heard Kasumi take a husky gasp, Kasumi placed a finger inside Lisa's tight pussy.**

**Letting her lover's pussy constrict around her finger, Kasumi started to slowly fuck Lisa with her finger. Lisa let out a small groan, nodding as she groped Kasumi's ass tighter. Kasumi smiled as she gripped Lisa's pussy tight with her hand before fucking her more. **

**Lisa moaned loudly. "Mmm more, give me more!" she begged.**

**Kasumi stopped fingering her as she gripped Lisa tightly around the waist.**

**"First you have to do something for me first, love." she whispered in Lisa's ears.**

**Lisa tensed before she nodded with her eyes. Kasumi smirked. **

**"Lay down." she whispered. Lisa smiled wickedly before doing as she was told.**

**"Good." Kasumi said as Lisa slowly got to her hands and knees.**

**Kasumi then positioned herself over Lisa. Kasumi's wet cunt was in front of Lisa's face and her face in front of Kasumi's pussy.**

**"Spread your legs wider, Lisa." Kasumi demanded.**

**Lisa did as she was told.**

**"Wider!" Kasumi demanded again and Lisa spread them further apart.**

**"Thatta girl. Now I'm going to make my lover's clit happy." Kasumi whispered.**

**"Oh Kasumi, please do! PLEASE MAKE MY CLIT HAPPY!" Lisa screamed.**

**Kasumi did not hesitate. She grabbed Lisa's inner thighs and ass and opened her pussy folds, she flicked her tongue inside of Lisa's swollen clit. **

**Lisa let out a surprisingly loud moan. "Yeah! Oh! Mmmm ... Oh Yes! Kasumi baby, right ... right there, AHHH!" **

**They both licked each other's clit, daring the other to change their tedious slow pace. Kasumi started to buck, which made Lisa even wetter. Lisa moaned as she placed her tongue into Kasumi's pussy letting her gently rock into her tongue.**

**Kasumi started to ravage Lisa's pussy, eating her out sucking her juices. She found her nub and wrapped her lips around it sucking on it gently. Lisa let out a crying moan, soon Kasumi did the same.**

**Both ladies began fucking each other with their tongues, spontaneously licking each other's clits, each letting out their small moans. **

**"Fuck, Lisa, suck on it ... suck on my clit..." Kasumi moaned.**

**Lisa did as she was told. Kasumi started to arch her back. As Lisa licked Kasumi, she opened her clit. Lisa placed her tongue right on Kasumi's swollen clit and started to vigorously rub up and down, making her tongue vibrate hard on Kasumi's hard nub. **

**"Ahhh, yes love, please make me cum!" Kasumi begged.**

**Lisa placed two fingers into Kasumi's wet cunt as she continued vibrating her tongue.**

**Kasumi started to lose strength and struggled to keep herself up. Yet thrusting into Lisa's fingers seemed to ease the loss of strength.**

**Suddenly, Lisa jerked her fingers inside of the sexy redhead and Kasumi's cunt tightened in response.**

**Kasumi cried out in release as she came. Lisa took out her fingers and started to drink Kasumi's sweet cum licking her cunt, drinking whatever came out.**

**Kasumi rocked her orgasm out. Soon she stopped and turned over and sat in front of Lisa, their legs entwined. Kasumi smiled at Lisa as she placed her right leg above Lisa's left.**

**"Love, you're such a bad girl." Kasumi she smiled as she leaned back upon her palms.**

**Kasumi slid her cunt close to Lisa's and Lisa did the same to Kasumi's. They soon started to grind their pussies together, each positioning to get more friction.**

**Kasumi's nub was once again throbbing as she felt Lisa's very wet pussy make contact with hers. **

**"Your pussy is so wet, you're dripping." Kasumi giggled as she saw Lisa's clit and suddenly positioned hers with Lisa's.**

**A gripping rush of pleasure was sent into both their bodies and they began to moan. This went on for several minutes, resulting in a very intense simultaneous orgasm. When they finished their fun, the two lovers got cleaned up and drifted off to sleep. Naked in each other's arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Day 3)**

**Kasumi and Lisa got up early the next morning and showered and put on their swimsuits and left the hotel, they found Hitomi and Lei Fang waiting for them on the Private Beach court.**

**"Morning girls." Lei Fang said cheerfully, "Good morning." Lisa replied. "Good morning, Lei Fang, Hitomi." Kasumi said shyly, which Lei Fang found absolutely adorable.**

**The four women take their places on the court and prepare to begin their match.**

**Lisa served to Hitomi, who passed the ball to Lei Fang, who tried to spike the ball, but Kasumi made the save setting Lisa up for a spike which was successful, resulting in a point for their team.**

**The lead changed hands several times over the course of the game until the score is tied at six and Lisa and Kasumi were serving, Kasumi served to Lei Fang, the Chinese girl passed the ball to Hitomi, who spiked it hard. Lisa blocked the spike and passed the ball to Kasumi, who scored the game winning point.**

**Kasumi and Lisa celebrated, Lei Fang and Hitomi were happy for Kasumi and Lisa, they had played a great game and even though Hitomi and Lei Fang had lost, Hitomi was happy for Lisa and Kasumi. After the game Lisa and Kasumi went to the poolside bar for a late breakfast, they see Helena and Christie at the bar, the two tall women greet Lisa and Kasumi and asked Lisa and Kasumi for a game, the women readily excepted, they set a time for after lunch on Bass Island, then Helena and Christie went to find Kokoro and Ayane.**

**The duo found Kokoro in the jungle, but she was alone.**

**"Hey."Christie said, "Hello Christie-san, Helena-san, how are you both doing today?" "We are well Kokoro, where is Ayane?"**

**"I don't know, I thought she was at the hotel.' Kokoro said.**

**Both Christie and Helena thought that was a bit strange that Ayane had left the island without a word to anyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ayane sighed as she entered the village, looking for Hayate to telll him where Kasumi was, Ayane had come to adore her half-sister, but she knew that her loyalty to the clan came first. Ayane hated herself for what she was about to do.** _'I'm sorry, Kasumi, please forgive me.'_ **Ayane thought to herself. Ayane walked into Hayate's house to inform him of Kasumi's wearabouts.**

**Meanwhile, back on New Zack Island, Kasumi just left Zack of All Trades with a piece of cherry pie for Lisa and an ice cream soda for Hitomi, Kasumi decided that she would return for the black RC car for Christie once she had given Lisa and Hitomi their gifts, as Kasumi walked along the beach she spotted Kokoro sitting on the sand alone, she appeared to be crying.**

**"Kokoro, is something the matter?" Kasumi asked gently.**

**"I-I don't have a partner, no one likes me... I should just go home." Kokoro sobbed, Kasumi's heat ached for Kokoro, since it was Ayane who had offered to be Kokoro's partner before abruptly leaving the island, which had baffled Kasumi. "Who are matched up against?" Kasumi asked. "Christie and Helena, oh please help me Kasumi."**

**Kasumi smiled at Kokoro. "Of course, when and where?" "Three o'clock island time on the Nikki Beach court." Kokoro said.**

**"Ok, I'll be there, Kokoro." Kasumi said, "Yay!" Kokoro squealed as she jumped up and hugged Kasumi.**

**After Kasumi left Kokoro she went looking for Lisa, Kasumi hoped that Lisa wouldn't be angry with her for helping Kokoro.**

**Lisa was at the pool with Tina, Lei Fang, and Hitomi when Kasumi came up to the group.**

**"Hey babe." Lisa said, "Where have you been?" "Lisa, Kokoro has asked me to team with her to play against Helena and Christie since Ayane is gone, would that be ok with you?" "This is just for one game, right?" Lisa inquired, Kasumi walked over to Lisa and sat on her lap and kissed the ebony woman gently on the lips.**

**"Yes, my love." Kasumi said in a sexy whisper that made Lisa wet.**

**"O-OK, I'm...f-fine with it, Kasumi." Lisa stammered.**


End file.
